User blog:HungryTeen/The War Of The Strong - Part 2
Beginning I dont know if any of you were planning to see this, but, this is War Of The Strong 2, or we will call it, WOTS 2. This is one another character but in the same kind of game, you know? This is the one after Jess's. Warning May Contain Cussing Chapter 1 - Belle's story - 15 minutes Im raised into the air and a powerful blast of wind blows into my face. My blonde hair blows behind me. I open my eyes but am suprised to see a very damp swamp. I thought we were supposed to get into a forest! Dangit. Team 1 always gets bad biomes. Whatever. I open my chest to find a axe and start Choppin' at the jungle tree. I plan to make a skybase, like a girl before me. Although she died.......but it's mainly because she left her base. Im not planning to leave my base. And I probally wont get provoked, as she did, to avenge her brother's death. Im not basing with anyone. It's just me. And it's always been like that. Orphan. Not much friends. But i dont care. Not many people were sad when I was chosen. Instead of silently standing, whispers sprang out. "Who's she?" I could hear. It doesn't matter. I chop down 3 trees in the process and start hacking at them with my axe. I cut off bark and shape it into tools. Soon enough I have a full set of tools. Then a sound booms into the arena. "Hello! Welcome to the Walls! How's everyone doing? Huh? Well, not so good in a bit. Hah! Well anyway, we are sending everyone a gift. It will come almost immedietly. No one has died yet! Goodbye and have a good death!" He ends with a laugh. A cold one. He wasn't kidding, either that it was immedietly. Down comes a parachute and a mic is attached. Ah, i know exactly why. To talk to my teammates. And as i was blubbering away, 5 minutes have gone by. 10 more minutes until my death. Chapter 2 - 10 Minutes I spend alot of time mining. I actually got some pretty good items. 14 Iron. I take out of the mine and the sun, again, hurts my eyes. I start getting more wood. The more the merrier, i say. And i need alot of wood to make the skybase. In a couple of minutes, i have 113 wood. Perfect. I start masscring animals. Sad thing, i love animals, really. But you get what you get. A sad pig dies at my hands and before i know it, the whole pig herd is dead. Good food, enough for a month. Im not going to be spending that much time here. Most time a game has lasted was just a week. oh well. I kind of get hungry alot. It's weird, too. Im skinny but i eat almost all the time. Oh well. Out of the blue some random dude with flaming red hair drops a bucket of FRIKKIN LAVA right next to me. It scares me to death. I jerk my foot away just in time, only getting it singed, and jerk away. The guy laughs and takes the lava back into the bucket, creeping away. I know why he did that, too. I always studied the small details when we watched the walls back home. There was this one guy who killed his actual teammate, dumped a bucket o' lava right next to him as he was sleeping... let him catch on fire, grab the lava again, and take the stuff off his singed body...... There was also this guy last year, actually, who killed the girl that i am actually copying. He was on her team....she called him a bastard in her last breath. I dont hate her for that. I would've too. Oh well....she's dead now.....She was actually my idol when i was watching those games...in case i got chosen next year. And I did. I just wish i could of met that girl. Her life was celebrated everywhere, actually..... yes even in team 1. Or sector 1, incase of outside the games. We're divided in 4 areas, each team's sector. Team 1 is pretty .... well.....okay.. I guess. "Well hello. Not much has been done! This is SO boring. Come on people, start dying! Well anyway 5 more minutes. Get ready, kids............" and he laughs again. I start towards the walls. To make the base. The base that might end my life, in a way. Chapter 3 - 5 minutes. I begin making the base. It needs to be really high up in the sky. It takes a bit, but I make the staircase. Don't look down. I think in my mind. Down look down.... Why when you ALWAYS say "Dont look down" , you look down? The sight I see is dizying. Scary. The cave under my base which was at least 10 yards, at least, is now a dot as big as the period on the end of this sentence . I start hyperventilating. I didn't really think I was scared of heights before, but now that I think about it..... I cling to the staircase. I look up to the sky and pray for help from God. After about 3 minutes, I curse under my breath, and start to stand up. I keep looking up, which also scares me, because i mean, i have to see where i am going, right?? I decide this is DEFINIETLY tall enough, and start making the base it self. When im done i gladly fall down in exhaustain on the ground of the base. I put down a crafting table, and a furnace. I start smelting my iron to make some Iron Ingots. Defiently would come in handy. In the meantime, while it is smelting, I make some borders around me base. Incase i got shot ,with a arrow, possibly. I wouldn't fall out, like another girl did in the same skybase last year.....Then again, she was repairing the "door" block , which was taken down, mostly, by the wall falling. So she could fall out. And she did. But.....''Stop it, Belle....you're being paranoid. ''I sigh under my breath. Im trying to make myself think about last year so i will get scared.... I sigh again. Ugh. I get out the freshly smelted iron ingots, let them cool down for a second, and then start making them into a sword. Done. I hold up the sword in the light and inspect it. Pretty. Sharp blade. Sturdy. Perfect. I start shaping the other ingots into a chestplate when the mic goes off. "Lets get ready to RUMBLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" screams the announcer with delight, and with the word "Rumble" the walls start falling down. Chapter 4 - A height Hell. Category:Blog posts